Why Yami Shouldnt Be left home aloneReloaded
by Manayugi
Summary: I finally decided to redo some of the chapters.I hope its better!Summary:Like the title says.only up to ch5.To see rest look at the original storie under my profile COMPLETE!
1. SlipnSlide insident

**Why Yami should'nt be left Home Alone**

**Manayugi: My very first fic!!!!!!!!!But sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Yami: Thank Ra!!**

**Manayugi: I heard that!**

**Yami:eep**

**'hfhfhfh'speech**

**_'hfhfhfh' _thought**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yami sat in front of the TV. Yugi had left last week to go on vacation with **

**his parents and all there friends were busy, and Grandpa was in Brazil. So **

**that left him all alone. He sighed, he was all alone. Free to do whatever he **

**wanted .He turned the TV off and went to the backyard. The ex-pharaoh **

**picked up a hose and the slip-n-slide. Yami had wanted to do this for a long **

**time but Yugi never let him. He went back inside and unrolled the slip-n-slide **

**onto the stairs and put the water from the hose onto it.He got changed and **

**ran to the top of the stairs. He took a couple of steps back and ran at it.And...**

**thud!Now he knew why Yugi wouldn't let him do this. But just then...**

**'Yami were home! Yami?' Yugi._' ohno!' _Yami.**

**TBC...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Manayugi:Not bad so far huh? Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Shut up!

**Manayugi:Yay!Ch2!!**

**Yami:Oh Boy**

**Manayugi:I have brougth in a special gust today!**

**Yami:Please not Tea!Please not Tea!**

**Manayugi:It's...(**_drumroll_**)...Yugi!!**

**Yugi:Where am I?Yami what are you doing here?**

**Yami:Being held captive.**

**Manayugi:No your not!Yugi would you please do the disclaimer?PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yugi:No**

**Manayugi:I'll give you chocolate!!**

**Yugi:OK!!**

**Yami:YUGI NO!!!!**_runs in slow motion_

**Manayugi & Yugi:??????????**

**Yugi:**_shakes head_**Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!Or SHUT UP! by Simple **

**Plan**

''Yami what happend?!?!?''Yugi exclaimed(!ed).

"Umm..It was the Tomb Robber!He broke in and put this thing up pushed me!!!"Yami

said nervously, as he stared at the mess he had created.

"And it just so happends you were in your swimming trunks?"Yugi said looking at Yami

,as if he where trying to see in to his mind.

"It was to hot to were regular colths so I wore these."Yami said.

"Yami its only 16oC."Yugi said ,who was starting to get annouyed.

"It was hot earler!"Yami said trying to think of more excuses.

"And if Bakura did do this were is he?"Yugi said as he interagated Yami.

"He ran away."Yami said smoothly.

"Yami you asked me before if you could do this.I know you did it."Yugi said streanly.

"Damm!"Yami said in defeat.

"And now you have clean it up!"Yugi said.

"But..!"Yami started.

"No buts.Clean.I going to the store."Yugi handed him a bucket and mop,and then when

on out to the store.

Yami moped up the soggy mess.He then turn the radio on and started to sing and dance

to the first song he heard.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you _

_You think know _

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday _

_I make mistakes_

_I just can get right_

_It's like I'm the one _

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So Shut up Shut up Shut up_

_Don't wanna here it _

_Get out Get out Get out _

_Get out of my way_

_Step up Step up Step up _

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down_

"Yami what are you doing?"Yugi laughed.

TBC...

**Manayugi:Yay! Please R&R!!**

**Yami:you are pure evil Manayugi!!**

**Yugi:I like her.**

**Yami:Thats because she gave you chocolate**

**Yugi:YUP!!!**


	3. IT comes

**Manayugi: Ch3!!!WOOO!!!YAAAY!!!!**

**Yugi: Some forgot to take her medicine**

**Manayugi: No,I'm just excited.And thank everyone for reviewing!!!**

**Yami: Why did you ppl do this?You encouraged her!!**

**Manayugi: And like last chappy I'm bringing in a special guest!!**

**Yami: Not Tea! Not Tea!**

**Manayugi: Can you guest who it is I'll give a cule.He's hated by Yami.**

**Yami: Oh Ra no!!!**

**Manayugi: **_Drumroll_**...Bakura!!!**

**Bakura: Why the hell am I here?**

**Manayugi: HiHi!!Bakura will please do the disclaimer?**

**Yami: Why do you ever ask me?!?!?**

**Manayugi: You never asked if you could,What are you jealous?**

**Yami: No!! Hey wheres Yugi?**

**Yugi: Zzzzzzz...**

**Manayugi: Aww isn't he cute?Bakura disclaimer please!!!**

**Bakura: Manayugi dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi stood in the hallway laughing at the show he had just seen.

"Its not funny!!!"Yami protested.

"Yes it is!!"Yugi laughed.

Just then the doorbell rang.Yugi went to anser the door.But what he didn't know is that on

the other side of the door was the most terrifing ,most sinister ,evil creature. It was...

"HI YUGI!!!!!!!!!!"Tea screached.

"Tea what are you doing here?I thought you were on vaction."Yugi asked nervously.

"Yugi who's th...YOU!!!!!!!!!"Yami stated.

"Oh Yami I missed you so much!!!"Tea said as it gave Yami a bone crushing hug.

"Get off me ,and get out!!!!"Yami yelled.

"OK call me!"said _The Thing_.

As Tea turned around somthing fell out of her purse. And then the horrible creature had left.

"That was weird I'm tired.I'll go take a nap."Yugi said as he headed to his room.

Once Yugi was gone Yami notested the thing that had fall out of The Things purse.

"Whats this?"Yami asked him-self.

He picked the object up.It was in a rapper ,kinda like the ones chocolate bars come in.

But this was smaller ,it was hard ,and kinda like a litte round tube. It seemed to be in to be

in two peices.(AN:All the girls reading this know what it is.)Yami couldn't figured what it

was so he put it in his pocket so he ask Yugi later

1 hour Later

Yugi walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Yugi whats this thing?"Yami said holding the foren object.

TBC...

**Manayugi:Review please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. What's a tampon?

**Manayugi: It's ch4!!!!**

**Yami: When's this story over?**

**Manayugi: When I say so!**

**Bakura: Why the hell am I here? I'm not even in the story!**

**Manayugi: Oh yes you will.**

**Bakura: Really?**

**Manayugi: Really.**

**Bakura: Really?**

**Manayugi: Really.Hey where's Yami?**

_Sleeping beside Yugi._

**Manayugi: Well theres no special guest today because I couldn't get anyone.So **

**I'll get yami to do it.YAMI!!**

**Yami: What!?!?!**

**Manayugi: Disclaimer please!!**

**Yami: Finnaly!!**

**Yugi: What's happening?**

**Yami: I finaly get to do the disclaimer!! **_So happy he gives Yugi a hug_

**Yugi: Can't breath!!**

**Yami: **_let's Yugi go_** Manayugi dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Yugi whats this?"Yami said as he held up the oject for Yugi to get a better look at it.

"Yami where do you get that?!?!?"Yugi exclaimed.

"It was on the floor.What is it?"Yami asked again.

"It's a tampon."Yugi said.

"What's a tampon?"Yami asked.

"I really can't explain Yami but I know some one who can."Yugi said nervously.

Yugi picked up the phone and dailed 555-5555.

"HIHI!"Said Manayugi

"Uh..hey it's Yugi."

"I knew that."

"How?"

"Caller display.So whats up?"

"Well Yami found a tampon on the floor after Tea left ,and he wants to know what

it is but I don't want to explain it to him.Can you?"

"Sure."

"Oh thank you so much!!"

**Ends call**

A little while later Manayugi shows up.

"Hey Yugi."Manayugi said as she walked into the house.

"Why won't someone please tell me what this is?" complained Yami

"Come here. Yami a tampon is something a woman uses when she's on her period."

"Period?"

"It's when a woman.._tells Yami what it is_..And that's what a period is."

"But what dose the tampon do?"Yami asked still shocked at what he had just heard.So

Manayugi explained to Yami what a tampon ,only Yami did'nt take it to well ,like when some

kids find out what **_"IT"_** is.

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF RA!!!WHY WOULD SOMEONE PUT THAT IN THAT PLACE?"Yami

screamed ,as he ran out of the room yelling hysterically ,like a maniac that get ate a large

amount of sugar.

"Yami calm down!" Yugi yelled as he chased after him.

TBC...

**Manayugi:Can Yami be clamed down? Well your just gonna have to wait.R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Calm down Yami

**Manayugi:Ch5!**_Looks arond and see's Yami and Yugi yet again asleep but cant find_

_Bakura_** Oh well!!I guess I'll do the disclaimer my self.**

**I Manayugi do not own the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Mummy .Thank you.**

"Yami please come down! I know it's a shock ,but it's a fact of life."explained Yugi.

"Such a vile thing to do to ones body.I would never do such a thing.You can't

force me to." protested a very freaked out Yami.

"You can't.Your a guy only girls can do that."said Yugi with a sigh.

"Really? Well I kinda got worked up over nothing huh?"Yami nervously said.

"Kinda got worked up.More like scream like a banshee."Manayugi said.

Just then the door bell rang.Yugi opened the door and...

"Greetings Freinds!I have returned for I had droped a personal item in you home..."said Tea.

But then he shut the door.

"Whos that?"Manayugi asked.

"No one. Lets watch a movie!"exclaimed Yugi.

"Oh I wanna watch The Mummy!"yelled Yami at the top of his lungs.

"We've watch that a million times."protested Yugi.

"Then lets watch it once more and make it a miilion and one!PLEASE!!!!!" wined Yami.

"Fine!"Yugi said annoyed.

Yugi got up and got out the movie and put it in the DVD player.

1 hour and a half later

"I love that movie!!!"cheered Yami.

"Then why don't you marry it then?"teased Manayugi.

"Bite me!!!"hissed the ancient Pharoh

"Zzzzzzzzz" snored Yugi.

"Wow! Its 11:00PM I'd better get going Bye!!!"he said and then left.

"Bye! Now what am I going to do with Yugi? I know!"said Yami with a deveous look on his face.

TBC...

**Manayugi:Please R&R!!!**


	6. NOTE!

**Dear Reader's;**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this marks the end of "****Why Yami Shouldnt Be left home aloneReloaded**".**Many of you are like "WTF! It's not finished!", well it is.The rest of the storie is here, just click on my name and its listed with the rest of my stories.Where you can read the original first 5 chapters.The only reason I posted the reloaded version, is because the original first 5 ch were in script formatt.Thankyou for reviewing and reading and I hope to read your reviews on the original storie!!!!**

**-Manayugi**


End file.
